


邮箱1973-1975（致无人）  Mailbox 1973 - 1975 (The Letters to Nowhere Remix)

by saisland



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon, Remix
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候——真的只是有时候——Charles会寄一封信、一张贺卡、一份小礼物到芝加哥的一个邮筒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	邮箱1973-1975（致无人）  Mailbox 1973 - 1975 (The Letters to Nowhere Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mailbox 1973 - 1975 (The Letters to Nowhere Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155668) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



 

距Erik生日两周的时候，Charles看到了一本书。那时，他和Hank正在市中心，给学校挑选一些补给品。那本《白鲸记》的复制版和其他一些珍贵书籍一起摆在了柜台里，而Charles没办法忽视这本书。

 

他终于把自己挪到了街道的转角处，他们的车就停在这里，但在开车之前，他说，“不行，等我一会儿，”接着把轮椅调转了一个头回到了那家商店。

 

那本书在他的桌上放了一个星期，嘲笑着Charles的敏感。随后他叹气，打了一个电话给Raven。

 

“我不知道怎么跟他联系，”她直率地说，“我早就跟他断绝关系了。”

 

在几秒尴尬的沉默后，她又加了一句，“不过……我们在芝加哥还有一个邮箱。时间很久了，我不知道他会不会查看。”

 

Charles还是拿到了地址。他又等了两天才寄出了书，在一张空白的卡纸上简单地题了一句话， _生日快乐_ 。

 

*

 

他等了一周，然后又等了一周。学校再次开学了。他疑惑自己到底在等待什么，他真的以为Erik会有回音吗。

 

在那些天里，他的时间被教授、指导、帮助和鼓励挤满了。每每等到晚上十点，他都会把桌上的文件清空，给自己倒一杯酒，凝视着桌上的一点，那里曾经短暂地存放过那本书。

 

他不让自己得沉思超过一个小时。他在晚上十一点上床。他想他总能允许自己有一个弱点。

 

一个月，两个月，三个月，他忘记了。他早就不再想会收到回音了。他知道，Erik忘记了那个邮筒，根本没看到Charles的礼物，也永远不会看到它。

 

另外，如果Erik回信了，他又该说什么呢？

 

*

 

六个月后，他见到了Peter的姐姐，Wanda。在他和Peter初遇的那天，他那仅剩的心灵感应只花了半秒时间就看到了隐藏在背后的真相。Peter推迟了上学的时间，而Wanda在寒假时从寄宿学校回到了家，并说服了自己去拜访一下Charles，因为Peter说这次拜访会令她受益无穷。

 

那一天的末尾，他们都被招入了学校，而就在当天晚上，Charles坐在桌子前，拿出笔和一套文具。

 

*

 

_亲爱的_ _Erik_ _，_

_我很害怕我的能力的回归的同时，也意味着那些无眠的夜晚和围绕着我的尖锐的痛苦又会朝我扑来。不过同我预料的不同的是，我的睡眠质量是这几年内的最高峰，我想原因大概就是那些纯然的激动以及我做的那些关于学生们的梦吧。_ _Hank_ _在心灵感应、情感和心理上的研究突破不断，如果在过去的话，我会激动地去剖析我的经历，并且去发现我能力的运作是一件多么复杂的事。而今，我只是把这一切都放之脑后，暂且不提。_

_有时候，我很想知道你在哪里，你在干什么，你是否安全。不过，我不会让这些思绪一直缠绕心头。你可以照顾好自己，而且你很清楚地说明了你不需要我过去给你的那些关心。你已经下了决心。_

_今天我招了两个新的学生。他们马上就会到校。其中一个是_ _Peter Maximoff_ _，是一年多前闯进监狱把你带出的那个男孩。他也带来了他的姐姐，_ _Wanda_ _，这个女孩也同样怀着惊人的天赋。由于很多原因，我希望有一天你能见见他们。_

_他们让我想到了你。我希求能通过写信，把信寄往你永远不会看到的地方来驱逐这份杂念。但我不能假装在此时此刻你就在我心的左右。_

_没有你我睡得依旧安稳，不过什么也比不上那几个月里你安眠在我身旁。_

 

*

 

他在第二天早上寄出了信。他觉得这就是终结了。

 

但这只是妄想。

 

*

 

_亲爱的_ _Erik_ _，_

_我在今天早上的报纸上看到了你。昨晚熬夜写论文使我疲倦不堪，我下来吃早饭的时候还在半梦半醒之间，然后打开报纸的那一瞬间，我惊愕地下巴都要掉了下来。幸好，在场的人只有_ _Hank_ _以及一个教罗曼斯语的年轻女人。但我不知道我该如何同学生们解释这条新闻。_

_我知道我该抱着怀疑的态度看待这条新闻——我比任何人都清楚这一点，也能够分辨出这个故事不过是半真半假的。但是，我不能否认它还是有一半的真实，我不明白你做这些事是要达到什么目的。我不能想象在他人接受变种人的道路上会有那么多具尸体。_

*

 

Charles带着年纪最小的班级去美国自然历史博物馆实地考察。在礼品店，他看到了一个小得能放在掌心的雕塑，金属的卷曲复杂却美丽万分。

 

他把雕塑包装了起来，在第二天寄了出去。

 

*

 

他在之后的那个秋天教了一门课，而Alex将它称为“变种人101”，他修订、更改了他的学术论文作为这门课的课本，修改后的课本适合七年级学生来阅读，使用了更加轻松的语言来描绘了变种人的存在以及他们的历史。在学期末，他把自己那本带有注释和高亮的书复印了一份，塞进了信封中，叫Hank到城里连着其他的信一起寄了出去。

 

*

 

Erik时不时都会出现在新闻中。但他没有同其他人联系过，没有联系过学校，甚至没有联系过Raven，而她对变种人权益的集会和阐述要来得更平和、更显而易见一点。

 

当孩子们问起他的问题时，Charles会掉过话头。懦夫的行为，但他自己都不能客观地对待Erik，又如何能向一个孩子解释呢？

 

*

 

他同Armando一起到旧金山招募新的学生，并且留下来的一段时间，非常偶尔地，他经过了那条曾经和Erik一起住过的宾馆。

 

 _想到了你，_ 他在旅途的末尾写了一张明信片，明信片上印着日光普照下的金门大桥。

 

*

 

他在一次慈善拍卖中找到了一个古董打火机。Erik只有在做爱后才会抽烟。他想着这份礼物会不会太过不合时宜，但他把那块金属放在前胸的口袋里走过了整整两天，它金属的质感和沉甸甸的分量令他觉得Erik离他很近。

 

他还是寄了出去。

 

*

 

_亲爱的_ _Erik_ _，_

_有时我觉得你就在我的脑子中。是不是很奇怪？心灵感应可能是我的天赋，但我总是觉得你的存在是如此巨大，紧紧环绕着我，似乎你就在我的心中，而我在你的心中。_

_我看到了你对课程改进的意见。我可以感受到你对我同华盛顿和解的不屑。有时候我仿佛能看到你同我最有问题的学生交谈的场景，他是最需要你帮助的人，你能用我无法做到的方式检验他。_

_你能做那么多美好的事，_ _Erik_ _。曾经，让我心痛的是我知道你在浪费你的天赋、你的生命，因为每一次的抉择，你都是在浪费你所能为这个世界奉献的一切，浪费你能过上的生活。_

_但它再也伤害不了我了。如今我已疲惫。_

_我不再如曾经那般伤心欲绝。我不再因你而陷入沉思。我不再为我所失去的而哭泣。我每天都在想念你，_ _Erik_ _。我想念我们曾经拥有的。不过我的生活在这里，我有我的目标、我的学校、我修补过的家庭。我感到幸福。_

_但我确实想念你。我确实是爱你的。我确实希望有一天，某一个不远的未来，你将会寻找到你所追寻的，无论这个炽热的追逐是否会毁掉整个世界，无论它会让我远离你。我希望，有一天，在不远的未来的某一天，你能够回家。_

 

*

 

在他的生日那天，Charles醒来的时候就觉得心情不佳。Hank提醒他今天是他的生日，因此他接受了学生和同事的祝贺以及拥抱。他接受了他亲近的学生的礼物——那些画作、美术课上的雕塑、生日贺卡以及糖果。当他上完一早的课，操纵着轮椅来到办公室看到桌上堆成山的信时，却觉得一切那么遥远。

 

他收到了一封Raven的信，一些关于学校的官方来信，一些广告，在最底下，他发现了一个笔迹熟稔的信封。

 

他的心一下子提到了嗓子眼。在某一秒，他想着要不要把它扔掉或者等到放学再打开，但在这些思绪成型之前，他的手已经违背了他的意志，他正在撕开信封。

 

信封里是一张熟悉的空白卡片。 _生日快乐_ 是写于他自己的手。而在之下，是Erik紧绷而尖锐的笔迹， _也祝你生日快乐_ （And many happy returns to you as well）。

 

Charles久久凝视着卡片。他内心挣扎着是要撕掉卡片还是马上回信。最后，由于看的时间太久，他差点赶不上下一堂课，而卡片也被丢在了桌子上。

 

他会在之后处理它的。那个晚上吃过晚饭后，或者第二天，或者周六，直到他能够面对自己。而现在，他不会拾起卡片，也不会去思考卡片意味着什么，不管那是他自以为无人阅读却并非如此的信所给他带来的延迟的羞耻，还是因为它们都被阅读过而带来的喜悦。他不会去思考Erik的目的，也不会去揣测他自己的感受，他在经年以来对Erik的感觉。

 

他会接受这封信就好像那是一份礼物。这是他的生日，在这个他为学生们所建的学校里，他被他的学生围绕，而那个他爱的人，那个他认为自己已经失去的人，他默默祝福他。

 

今年肯定会顺顺利利的，他知道。


End file.
